


It's normal? It is - (it is not), was it?

by AriadneKnowsTheWay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Everybody Dies, F/M, Hinata Hyuuga is crazy, Hyuuga Hinata snaps, Hyuuga Hinata-centric, One-Sided Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, POV Hyuuga Hinata, Psychosis, Violence, What-If, at last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneKnowsTheWay/pseuds/AriadneKnowsTheWay
Summary: She wasn't strong.She had always known it, inside herself.She was unable to accept losing him.Not after almost dying to save him.Not after all those years spent waiting for him, certain that one day or another he would have seen her in another light.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 10





	It's normal? It is - (it is not), was it?

_It was normal, wasn't it?_

  
Even the sweetest girl in the universe would have freaked out.  
  
(And sweet she was.  
Despite the setbacks she suffered over the years, despite the results that rarely matched the effort she put into trying to achieve them.  
In spite of everything).  
  
After years of unconditional love.  
  
After years of love that was never reciprocated, never understood - never even seen in passing.  
  
After all that she had done for him, after all that she had risked for him...  
  
That idiot - how dare he? - go to Sakura and declare his love for her?  
  
How... how could he...?  
  
  
So, the lilac-eyed girl was repeating to herself, it was perfectly normal what she had just done.  
  
Normal.  
  
  
Normal.  
  
  
  
A B S O L U T E L Y L E G I T I M A T E.  
  


  
_It was normal, very normal._   
_No?_   
  
  


  
  
Smashing the skulls of that happy couple had been just a outburst that sooner or later both should have expected.  
She wasn't strong.  
  
  
She had always known it, inside herself.  
She was unable to accept losing him.  
Not after almost dying to save him.  
Not after all those years spent waiting for him, certain that one day or another he would have seen her in another light.  
  
Years of "Hinata-chaaaaan!"

Years of "N-Naruto-kun..."  
  
  
Normal, normal, normal.  
  
  
  
It had been easy.  
She had gone to visit them with a softt smile, a bunch of daisies for her friend and some homemade ramen for him.  
She had gone to visit them with a fierce scowl, exasperated hatred for her and anger born out of resentment for him - for his inability to see beyond in her.  
She had waited until they had relaxed enough, at first they were nervous, or at least Sakura was, who knew.  
She knew e v e r y t h i n g.  
And yet she had been so selfish as to take Naruto for herself.  
She had given up on Sasuke.  
How... how could she...?  
  
  
  
"You stupid, selfish fool..." she whispered, observing the reflections that the light threw on the pools of blood, now completely dry.  
She had been there for hours, sitting on the couch - they must have chosen it with so much useless care - with a cup of tea in her hands, brewed by Sakura, that by now she couldn't even think of doing it again.  
She sipped the drink, calmly.  
It was hot, but she didn't care.  
  
  
"Stupid, stupid, idiot..." she whispered.  
She was disgusted by that tea.  
She never liked lemon.  
But she had to drink it.  
It was her personal cup of regrets.  
Once drunk, everything would have vanished.  
Everything would return to normal.  
  


  
  
_It's normal. It's not normal?_   
_Is it normal? Is it?_   
_Of course it is._   
  


  
  
"You stupid, stupid, selfish little girl..."  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this idea came from, honestly. I tried a new style, this is very far out my comfort zone - one stretch a day makes your skills go HEEEEY. Or something like that.


End file.
